A Ginny Tale
by Sekai
Summary: The war is over, but Ginny's not interested in participating in festivities quite yet...


A Ginny Story

Out of the seven children Molly and Arthur Weasley had, Ginevra was the youngest, and the only girl. In fact, she was the first girl to be born to Weasley's for generations. And h

That fact made Ginny feel so alone at times. Especially now, today. The war had ended a couple of months ago, and the wizarding community of Britain was slowly and steadily moving towards it's former glory. Ginny's branch of the Weasley clan was quite lucky; none of theirs had been lost. Though many others had died to save them.

This summer was the hottest in England for years and Molly wouldn't let the chance of a part escape. And all but Ginny was partying in the garden. She allowed her gaze to flit amongst her brothers, and she felt both happiness and grief at the sights they found for her. Her oldest brother Bill was dancing merrily to the muggle music flowing from the radio they had dug up in Arthur's shed, a beautiful one-quarter vela in his arms. Charlie was also dancing. During the horrors of the war he had stumbled into the arms and heart of Tonks, and apparently he had stayed there. She had even changed her hair-colour to Weasley-red for the occasion. Her next brother, Percy, was sitting with his long-time girlfriend and now fiancé in his lap. He was laughing like she hadn't heard him laugh for years. Fred and George were busy scheming for some plan along with Angelina and Katie, it seemed like the target of their prank would be her sixth brother, Ron. He was standing beside his girlfriend of two years, Hermione Granger-probably-soon-to-be-Weasley. They were so happy it radiated from them. And it seemed to Ginny they had all forgotten the life-threatening storm clouds lingering over their heads only few months ago.

But Ginny had not forgotten. There had been to many losses, to many dead. And the last battle was still fresh in her mind. Together with Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville she had followed Harry to the heart of the battle, seeking the Dark Lord Voldemort. But the others had been easily distracted, and Ginny was the only one who saw the Boy Who Lived battle the Dark Lord. Only she saw what Harry had to endure to save their lives, and she had wondered if it was worth it. But Voldemort had men vanquished. But the condition Harry was in, left him close to death as well. No one had seen the Boy Who Lived as he fell into her tired arms, pleading silently with those emerald-green eyes that she would have the strength to help him. No one had seen her half-way carrying him half-way levitating him trough the raging war that still wasn't over. No one had seen her drag him into safety. No one knew how Ginny had sacrificed almost every ounce of strength that remained in her body to keep the boy they all loved from dying. No one knew how he had faded, how he nearly had been lost, lost to everyone, lost to her. No one knew how she had pleaded with all the forces in the world, begging them to let him live. No one knew how Ginny leapt back into a hell, saving Harry, but almost killing herself in the process. All they knew was that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, emerged from the battle like a true hero, carrying in his arms a young girl, like he had those years before. No one knew the true story. Not even Harry.

After the battle, it seemed like Harry had lost his voice. He didn't speak to anyone fore weeks. But st. Mungos singed him out, stating that he was perfectly all-right. And Harry had come to stay at the Burrow. But Ginny and Harry hadn't spoken at all.

Ginny felt sick of her pondering, and decided to leave her thoughts and the festivities behind. She bade her way to the river criss-crossing trough the landscape not far away. She seeked out the most hidden part of the river, and sat down on a low willow branch hanging out over the river. Her shoes had been removed and her skirt hitched up, and she let her feet sweep trough the silky streams of water. "Hello Ginny." Ginny's head darted up, her eyes seeking the owner of the voice. But no one was seen in the secluded river bend among the willow trees. "Ginny." The voice said again. "Who are you?" She finally voiced. "Don't you know?" She thought she recognised the voice, and her gaze flitted around looking for a clue. Soon she spotted the disturbances of an invisibility cloak moving. She carefully tiptoed to shore and wandered in vaguely in the direction of the speaker. The invisibility-cloak-clad person moved to stand between Ginny and the water. Taking one step forward Ginny grasped the cloak and gave the person who had hid underneath a tumbling-into-the-water push. Green-eyed, black-haired Harry Potter tumbled from the invisible realms of the cloak to the silvery depths of the river pool. Ginny giggled and let the cloak drop to the ground. Seconds later Harry broke the surface again, gasping for air. "That was mean." He said pouting, treading the water. Ginny ignored him as she moved out on the ranch again. He glared good-naturedly at her, and swam over to her. But instead of hoisting himself up of the water, he pulled her ankles, making her tumble into the river. She was lost for a second in its bubbly depths, but found her way up at last. Now Harry was grinning widely, still in the water. "What was that for?" She demanded. "Revenge." He grinned. "It's nice to see you." He grinned. "You've been staying at our house for quite some time." She pointed out as they swam to shore. He made a weird shrug as he was swimming. "There were many thoughts to process.

They dropped to the ground on a sun-warmed spot of grass, resting for a second. "Thanks." Harry said after a while. "For what?" Ginny asked. "For being there when I needed your help, for saving my life." Ginny smiled. "I wondered if you'd remember." He looked at her questiongly. "Well, you were quite beaten up." He nodded in agreement. "I'll never forget it." He whispered. He lifted himself up so that he was resting on one arm. He gazed at her. He seemed to consider something, and then leaned close to her and kissed her. After a sweet minute, they broke the kiss, and Harry helped Ginny up. "I've missed you." He smiled. But before she could respond, he had her scoped up in his arms moving towards the river. "Oh no, you don't!" She squealed. He balanced out on a branch, all of his seeker qualities coming in handy, and determinately dropped her into the water. Spluttering she broke the water, with laughter in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "I've missed you too."

Fin


End file.
